This invention relates to connectors for cables, for example of the type that are used in sweeping of magnetic influence marine mines, and more particularly to improvements in the end terminals and connectors for end-to-end connection thereof to one another and to electrical supply cables.
Cables of the type concerned are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,732 and 4,117,447. They generally comprise a central strength member surrounded by a cylindrical buoyant sleeve of a closed cell plastic foam material, and a conductive layer formed of helically wound strands of aluminum wire. At least one end and at times both ends of the electrode cables and the associated supply cables are provided with a connector terminal having an offset, apertured spade lug that can be bolted to the offset lug of a mating connector terminal. In making such a connection, it has been necessary that the lugs of the terminals being connected are properly rotatively oriented relative to one another so that the offsets are complementary, and the bolt holes are aligned. Because the electrodes and supply cables are on the order of five or more inches in diameter, are stiff and resistant to axial twist, great difficulty has at times been experienced in effecting a connection. Since the connections are often required to be made under adverse, at sea conditions, there exists a need for an electrode or cable terminal and connector that can be utilized for coupling and uncoupling such cables or electrodes without requiring any rotative alignment in the process.